SoMa Week 2014
by Dragons4ever
Summary: All the prompts I've written for SoMa Week this year. Ratings may vary.
1. Roommates

**A/N: Here's the first prompt for SoMa Week, Roommates.**

**Summary: When Blair realizes her roommates have no initiative between them, she decides to take matters into her own paws.**

**Rated M to be safe.**

* * *

"Nya, Maka-chan, why are you frowning?" Blair asked as she hopped up onto the kitchen countertop to the side of the sink.

Maka blinked and looked at the purple cat, grimaced and then looked back down at the washing up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blair cocked her head to the side. "Is it because of what scythe-boy said to you this morning?"

The blonde girl froze for a moment and then her eyebrow twitched before she glared down at the pan she was furiously scrubbing. "Soul said a lot of stupid, _moronic_ things this morning. Which one do you mean?"

"You know which one Bu-tan means."

Maka took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, shoulder deflating as the air left her. "He says shit like that all the time-" she started scrubbing the pan again, gentler this time "-I'm used to it. And it doesn't matter anyway. So what if I have no sex appeal or fat ankles or tiny tits?" The girl trailed off before she quietly added, "It _shouldn't_ matter anyway."

Blair padded under Maka's outstretched arms and nuzzled her furry head under the girl's chin. "It matters because you care about Soul-kun, and his opinion. Bu-tan can see how much Maka-chan loves Soul-kun. Does Maka-chan see it?"

Maka chuckled darkly. "I wish I _didn't_. Everything was so much easier when he was just my partner."

"So it is just Soul-kun who does not see it!" There was a puff of purple smoke and the cat was replaced by a grinning young woman sitting on the edge of the counter, forcing Maka to take a few steps back. "Well, we will make him see it!"

Maka scowled. "I'm not going to change for him. I love him for who he is, so he should love me for who _I_ am."

Blair laughed. "Oh, Maka-chan, scythe-boy already loves you, we just need to make him see that it's mutual and that he should act on it. Or get you to act on. And~-" she wagged a finger in front of Maka's face "-we will only change your outfit. He doesn't get nosebleeds for me anymore but he will for you!"

The meister smiled wryly but allowed the magical cat to pull her along to her bedroom for whatever deviousness the feline had planned.

* * *

Soul glared at the TV, ignoring Blair when she jumped onto the back of the couch. The cat settled around his neck and began to purr in his ear, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Neh, scythe-boy, why are you frowning?" she asked, flicking her tail from side to side, cracking one eye open to watch the weapon's reactions.

The boy simply remained silent, glaring straight ahead.

"You'll break the remote if you hold it that hard Soul-kun, then Maka-chan will be even madder."

For a moment, the force Soul's glare seemed to strengthen, then all at once he slumped, stiff posture loosening till he was leaning back on the couch, head titled back.

"I'm a brat," he mumbled.

Blair hummed. "Bu-tan knows."

He sighed and rubbed hand over his face. "I blame you for this, you know."

"Oh?" Blair perked up a little, opening her other eye now.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, Maka wouldn't be dressing like she is."

Blair giggled. "Maka-chan does not need Bu-tan's help to dress pretty. She has always been pretty, but scythe-boy is only just noticing how pretty she is, neh?"

The albino boy snorted. "It doesn't take a short- well, shorter than usual- skirt for me to notice."

"But Soul-kun is always making fun of Maka-chan's body."

"You've seen her when she gets mad, it's funny."

Blair was silent for a moment. She slid off of the boy's neck and plopped onto the couch cushion next to him. "Maka-chan does not think it's funny. Neither does Bu-tan."

Soul glanced at the cat before flicking his gaze to the photo-frame that sat beside the TV on the cabinet. It was a picture of the weapon and meister at a Christmas party just before spartoi. The blonde was smiling widely while the white-haired boy grinned crookedly, both of them dressed in hideous sweaters that had been jokey presents to each other at the beginning of December.

"She's my meister," he murmured. His mouth worked silently for a moment before he said, "It wouldn't be cool if…"

Blair raised an eyebrow. "You don't think Maka-chan is 'cool'?"

He groaned. "That's not what I-wait, why I am even telling you anything?"

The cat scowled and was swallowed up by purple smoke. It cleared to reveal Blair as a human, still scowling at the boy. She leaned in closer, so her face was near his.

"Maka-chan and Soul-kun are not just Bu-tan's roommates, they are her kittens. That means Bu-tan cares about them and tries to help when one of them gets sad. _Especially_ when one's sadness is caused by the other." She took a breath and leaned back as she continued. "Maka-chan cares for Soul-kun a lot. She _loves_ him. But all Soul-kun can do is make fun of her even though he loves her too. It doesn't make sense, does it, scythe-boy?"

Soul turned his head away from to escape her golden gaze, face screwed up in an expression that almost looked like pain. "I _know_," he gritted out. "But she's my _meister_, we can't just…Even if she did…We're _partners_. It's my job to look after her and be her weapon, not date her."

Blair sighed. "What if she _wants_ you to date her?" she asked softly. "Would that be so bad?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "How do you know she loves me?"

She seemed to think for a moment. "Maka-chan is Bu-tan's kitten and her friend. Maybe I would say she is like my little sister. Just trust me scythe-boy, she does."

Soul looked down at the remote in his hands, determined look on his face. He took a deep breath and tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. "OK. OK. I'll sort this out."

"That's my scythe-boy!" Blair cried happily and pulled him into a hug. She pushed him away after a moment, holding his shoulders to meet his scowl with her grin. "I know you can do it!"

* * *

Maka came through the door, satchel of textbooks and notepads slung over her shoulder. She had been pouring over them with Tsubaki in the library so they could do as much extra credit work to keep their grades up. Both girls had had the misfortune of being saddled with slacker partners and though Tsubaki didn't care for her grades as much as Maka did, she still wanted to be safely above average to balance out Black*Star's below average grade.

She sighed as she dropped the bag to the ground and unzipped her boots and kicked them off. She just wanted to curl up with a book and maybe a snack before dealing with dinner and _Soul_, prick extraordinaire. She picked up her bag again and started to pull her hair-ties out as she made her way to her room. She saw Soul sitting on the couch and was about to ignore him when he spoke up.

"Hey, Maka."

She stopped and looked at him, face blank. "Yes?"

"D'ya wanna watch a film with me?" the weapon asked, smiling hopefully.

Maka contemplated it for a moment.

"I've got snacks," he added, holding up a large, unopened bag of chips.

Crap, it was her favourite flavour. She sighed. "OK, let me just put my books away."

The meister soon joined the boy on the couch and picked up the bag of chips. The movie he had already put in the player was some cheesy horror from the nineties and he hit play as soon as she sat down.

Half-way through the film however, Soul mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Maka stopped, a chip halfway between the bag and her mouth. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, louder. "I've been a brat recently. So yeah."

She mulled his words over for a moment. "Yeah, you have," she said. "But I forgive you." He began to relax but she added, "As long as you make dinner tonight."

He laughed. "Then I hope you don't mind take-away."

"As long as you're paying," she snickered.

"Deal."

They grinned at each other and Soul winked, finding the little bashful smile that grew on his meister's face in place of the grin rather endearing.

"Now, share the chips you hog, you don't want your ankles to get even fatter do you?" he jeered, reaching for the bag, grinning widely to show he didn't mean it.

She gasped in mock horror. "Excuse you Soul _Eater_. And I was going to share but since you called my ankles fat, I won't."

He whined, "But Ma_ka_."

"Nope." She shook her head, clutching the bag to her chest.

"Fine," he said, laughing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I'll just have to take them from you."

The blonde squealed and laughed, trying to wriggle out of his grip but his arms circled completely around her waist, locking into place.

"No~," she said amidst giggles. "You'll crush the chips!"

"Then just hand them over, genius," he replied, tightening his hold on her.

Maka knew she could probably wiggle her way to freedom with a few well placed jabs to the ribs, but she decided to play nice for once and just sighed. "Alright," she said in exaggerated defeat. "You can have some, I _guess_."

Soul's arms loosened until he was just embracing her. "See, not so difficult to share is it?" He reached a hand into the bag and pulled out a handful. He shoved them all into his mouth and cheeked through the mess, "Thank you darling."

"Ugh, you're so gross." She smiled anyway, trying to turn her face away to hide it.

He grinned and tightened the arm still around her, crushing her to his side for a moment before relaxing. "But you love me anyway-" Maka snorted and grinned "-so I'm not sure what that says about you."

She just mumbled "Shut up" and returned her attention to the movie, smile still in place.

Soul watched her face for a moment, contemplating what Blair had told him earlier that day. Now would be the perfect time to act on it but he couldn't help but think about the consequences if the cat was lying. His eyes flicked to the screen as someone was gorily sawn in half.

It was unlikely that Blair was lying he finally reasoned. Blair could be even more of brat than him, Maka and Black*Star combined, but she wouldn't _actually_ try to hurt either him or Maka. For all her attempts to make both blush and flustered with her innuendoes and practically creepy attacks, she did care for them, in her own weird, feline way.

So, he gulped, tightened his arm around Maka once more, leaned towards her and brushed his lips against her cheek.

Her head snapped around to look at him with wide, green eyes, red starting to bloom on her cheeks. It was cute in his opinion. He fumbled for a moment for what to say but eventually just decided to come out and say it without attaching any flowery language. He wasn't any good with things like that and Maka probably wouldn't appreciate it.

"I love you."

Her mouth gaped in shock and she stared at him in silence long enough for him to get really worried and start thinking of ways to murder their pesky roommate for ruining their partnership.

Finally she spoke. "Really?" she said, voice soft and breathless.

"Yeah. Really." He rubbed the back of his head and looked away from her soul-searching gaze. "For a while now, just never found the opportunity to say it I guess." He glanced back her and saw her look away, bottom lip caught between her teeth. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," he added, squeezing her arm. "I wanted you to know, you don't have to say it back or whatever."

She sighed and smiled, looking at him from under her eyelashes. "I know. But I'd like to answer anyway." She leaned towards him and stretched her face to meet his, feathering her lips against his, touch as soft as a butterfly.

She pulled away and they shared a flustered, bashful grin.

"I love you too," she whispered.

He leaned down to press his lips more solidly against hers, reaching up a hand to cup her cheek, while the arm around her shifted to snake round her waist and pulled her flush against him. She pushed back against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling a hand in his snowy locks. It was ridiculous, he was hard just from making out but when Maka opened her mouth against his, he didn't try to pull away, only groaned and slid his tongue into her mouth happily.

* * *

Blair had not been expecting the sight she was greeted with when she got home. Maka had left her bedroom window open, so she had been able to get in quite easily. The girl was not in her room and she couldn't hear Soul in the apartment so she assumed they had gone out after getting over their little spat. She grinned her devious kitty grin, intent on drinking the cream in the fridge.

However, when she left Maka's room, she realized her mistake.

Soul and Maka were certainly _not_ out and from the sounds Soul was making, she doubted they were going out any time soon. She padded towards the couch and jumped onto the back of said furniture to get a look at what the teenagers were doing. She grinned when she saw what was happening and that grinned turned positively gleeful when she realized neither had noticed she was there.

"Scythe-boy, you move fast, don't you, nya?" she laughed, jolting both teens out of their lustful haze.

Maka detached from Soul's lips with a smack and hastily pulled her hand out of his pants, while Soul removed his hand from under her shirt. Both of their faces were flaming red, though Maka was the first to act.

"Blair! Get out!" she shouted, grabbing a cushion and swiping at her. Blair dodged and ran for Maka's room to escape via the window, just missing the cushion which Maka threw at her.

The cat cackled as she jumped from the window, newly intent on telling her friends at the club on the new development of her kittens.

Meanwhile, Soul squirmed under Maka who was still looking in the direction Blair had fled.

"You know, you don't have to keep going, it's OK," he mumbled, hands alighting on the blonde's hips. He was painfully embarrassed at having been caught like that and judging from the beetroot impression Maka's face was doing, she was as well.

His meister looked at him and smirked, valiantly trying to ignore her own blush. "Not a chance," she said and slid her hand back into his boxers to finish what she started.


	2. Nosebleed

**A/N: Second drabble for SoMa Week, prompt was Nosebleed.**

**Summary: Lingerie is always fun, especially on their wedding night.**

**Rated T.**

* * *

If Soul had expected to last his wedding day without crying, then he had been an idiot. An idiot who had had to listen to his best friend and his brother tell embarrassing stories about him as punishment for said weepiness.

But he couldn't help it! His bride had looked so beautiful and he had been so happy waiting for her at the end of altar that he couldn't help but shed a tear or two. But she hadn't been any better really, Maka had always been a sap underneath all those layers of badass warrior and meister. So, when their eyes had met from the ends of the aisle, they had both smiled like idiots and teared up.

So what if he had gotten a little misty eyed during their first dance as husband and wife? He was sure many people did. He had just pulled her close, pressed his face into her neck and murmured how much he loved her, just loud enough for her to hear over the slow jazz that he had picked for their wedding song (she had let him pick most of the music, she had accepted by now that most people thought her taste was crap).

She had only giggled and pressed a feather-light kiss to his jaw and whispered "I love you too."

His parents had been there too. He had only invited them after much joint nagging from his brother and fiancé, and because of the knowledge that if he didn't invite his parents, his grandmother might not feel comfortable coming. Soul suspected bullshit, but finally agreed anyway.

And once his parents found out he was getting married, well. Suddenly what had been a wedding planned on meeting a budget became a grand fiasco where money was no issue and anything they wanted they could have. Thankfully Wes managed to help his little brother point out that it was _his_ _and Maka's _special day and _please, let us plan it, we go this_. But at least money was not as much of an issue anymore.

Soul's parents weren't bad people, they just didn't have the greatest parenting technique. So, it had been a little awkward seeing his parents again a week before one of the most stressful and happiest days of his life, but in end he was happy they had turned up. It was nice introducing his meister to them, as well as the rest of his new family (his mother's face when Black*Star had specially done his 'Godly' crap for her was a memory he would cherish forever).

However, while the day had been lovely and heart-warming and all he had wanted since the moment he had finally gotten the courage to ask his girlfriend to marry him, there was one bit he was particularly looking forward to.

The wedding night.

It wasn't like they hadn't had sex already, dear Death, they'd been going at it since they had first admitted to loving each other (aged seventeen, nearly five years ago now), but it would undoubtedly be different now. Instead of making love his girlfriend or fiancé, he would be making love to his _wife_ and if that wasn't one of the weirdest turn-ons, he wasn't sure what was.

As a wedding present, Kid had offered them exclusive access to the Shinigami-owned island with luxury villa that was somewhere in the Pacific for their honeymoon. Both Soul and Maka had been happy enough to accept the gift, so when the reception finished they would be bundled into a limo and driven to a hotel for the wedding night, then they would go to the airport and board the academy's private jet that would take them to the island they would spend the next two weeks on. Soul had to admit, he was kinda excited to get away, not just to go on their honeymoon but to spend some time relaxing away from the stress of work.

Once the reception wrapped up and guests began to leave, Maka changed out of her white wedding gown and into a pastel green summer dress while Soul rid himself of his suit jacket, vest and tie, leaving him in the white shirt and black slacks. As they climbed into the black limo, their friends and family cheered.

After the limo door closed and the driver pulled away, Soul wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her flush against him.

"Did you have a nice day Mrs Evans?"

She pouted. "I thought we agreed on Albarn-Evans."

"I'm teasing you, dork," he laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "But seriously, did you have a nice day?"

She hummed and cupped his cheek, bringing him down to a long kiss. "Today was far more than 'nice'," she murmured when she pulled away slightly.

He shook his head softly with a smile. "You're a bit drunk Mrs Albarn-Evans."

She giggled and rubbed her nose against his. "Maybe a little. But that's what happens when you serve really nice booze are our wedding." She giggled again as he grinned and nuzzled his nose across her cheek. "Did _you_ have a nice day Mr Albarn-Evans?"

"Definitely," he replied immediately. After a moment he added, "But I think the night will be even better."

She laughed and called him cheesy as fuck. He pouted untill she peppered kisses all over his face. "But I _do_ have a special surprise for you," she teased into the skin of his cheek.

"Oh?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"Yep~," she sang, popping the 'p'. "Bought it specially for tonight."

He put a hand on her knee and started trailing it up her thigh, pressing his face against her neck. "Can I get a peek?" he whispered.

She shivered and bit her lips, but pushed his hand away gently. "Not yet, silly, it's in the overnight bag. Anyway, it's a _surprise_ dear husband."

His heart thumped heavily in his chest as a silly grin spread across his face. "You're such a tease dear wife." He kissed her cheek and squeezed her knee playfully. "But I will wait if I must."

For the rest of the two-hour drive to the hotel they held each other tightly and exchanged little jokes and kisses. Soul's grin kept growing whenever he was able to make her blush, which was pretty often.

The hotel they had booked was rather extravagant, the building was tall and sleek both outside and in. Due to the lack of budget (and insistence on his parent's side) they had booked the honeymoon-suite which was pretty sweet if Soul was being honest with himself.

A bellhop brought their suitcases up to the suite after they checked in. Along with the spacious master bedroom and bed, there was an equally spacious bathroom with two sinks, a power shower and a Jacuzzi sized bath. There was even a decent sized kitchenette in case they decided to spend the entirety of their honeymoon locked in there. They even got a couple of bottles of complimentary champagne.

As soon as the bell-hop was gone, Soul tugged Maka towards the bedroom, wiggling his eye-brows. She giggled and grabbed her overnight bag on the way. When he started to pull her to the bed she reluctantly pulled away and edged to the bathroom.

"Give me a moment," she asked with a smile as she flounced away. In the doorway, she looked over her shoulder and shot him a heated look. "I need to get ready." And with that the door closed.

Soul grinned and sat on the bed. As he waited for his meister-wife-soulmate to leave the bathroom, he pulled off his dress shoes and socks and tossed them into the corner. He contemplated taking off his belt as well, but thought about all the times Maka had been extremely hot pulling it off. While chewing his lip, he decided to keep it on.

It took only a minute for her to emerge from the bathroom. Oh dear Lord.

All she had done was strip and change her underwear and touch up her make-up a little but she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her ash-blonde hair had maintained the ringlets Liz has styled that morning (Maka had murmured earlier that she believed the demon gun had somehow bewitched her hair to stay like that) and the curls seemed to shine, giving her a golden aura. Her green eyes were surrounded by dark lashes and smokey eye shadow. Her lips that shimmered with gloss turned up in a smirk as he gaped.

As much as he liked her hair and her face, his favourite part was the lingerie she was wearing.

It was a green babydoll with spaghetti straps over her slim shoulders that fell to her hips and that was fitted for her bust. Somehow, by some sort of miracle, she had managed to find lingerie that nearly matched her eyes exactly. Under the hem of the babydoll, he caught little peeks of panties in the matching colour.

She padded closer to him and all he could do was gape and stare at the goddess before him. She had always been beautiful, but dear Death. This was his _wife_ and she had bought this for _him_ for their _wedding night_ and he would be able to make love to her for _two weeks almost non-stop_.

A petite hand tangled in his hair and she smirked down at him. "Would you like to help me take it off?"

He felt a sudden tingle in his nose, the likes of which he hadn't felt since he was fifteen. Blood trickled out of one of his nostrils as he gaped at her. _God_, she was so gorgeous.

"Oh my god, Soul, are you alright!" she cried out, kneeling before him, lustful expression exchanged for a worried one.

"Uh, yeah," he said, shaking his head to rid himself of the daze. "Sorry, just-" he wiped his nose with the back of his hand and saw the blood "-fuck, haven't had one of these in years."

She rushed into the bathroom to get some tissue paper. Her ass looked far too good on those panties. He followed her, needing to wash the blood off the back of his hand.

"Sorry," he said once his nose had been sorted out and they were sitting back on the bed.

She shook her head and sighed. "No need to apologize."

He took her hand and squeezed. "You're just far too hot I guess."

She snorted and he leaned over to kiss her softly, grinning too much to kiss her properly.

"Now," he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. "I think you said something about helping you take off the lingerie?"

She simply straddled his lap and kissed him hard enough to take his breath away.


	3. Insanity

**A/N: Third prompt for SoMa Week, Insanity.**

**Summary: He inspires insanity in you.**

**Rated T.**

* * *

The first time Soul kisses you it's a chaste goodnight peck on the lips before he shuffles off to his bedroom to sleep until noon.

You are frozen in place and stare after him, touching your lips lightly with your fingers, wondering if that really happened. It did and you're not sure what to do. Technically, you should expect it, you both confessed to loving each other earlier this week and you had kissed him on the cheek but that is not the same as a lips kiss.

It feels like a kiss after a date, which you guess it kind of was. It was movie night after all and even though you don't like black humour, your partner-come-boyfriend does so you sit through his favourite movies because you care about him and his happiness, even if it's the small things.

When you climb into bed you want to smack yourself in the face because it feels awfully like hysteria. Your heart won't calm down and there are butterflies in your stomach. He's already asleep though, you can tell by his wavelength, so he must not be feeling the same way you do. Somehow you settle down and sleep but all you dream about is the feel of his lips, not only on yours but on other places as well.

In the morning, you feel a little jittery for no discernible reason other than you want to kiss him again. You ignore the fact that it is eight thirty and your weapon is not due to wake for another two and a half hours and go into his room. You shake him awake and watch his eyes flutter open to reveal the crimson under delicately veined lids. He is groggy and you are suddenly conscious of your bed hair but you lean down anyway.

You press your lips firmly against his, harder than he had the night before and start to move them lightly against his. You stay like that till your lungs scream for air because you haven't figured out kissing and breathing at the same time, though it should be simple enough for you with your straight-A brain.

His face is flushed, even his ears are tipped pink, and he is very much awake now. You can see in his face and hear in his soul that he wants to ask _what was that for?_ but something in your face must stop him because he only sports a silly grin. He tangles a hand in your loose hair and pulls you down for another kiss.

You climb into bed with him, not something you are unused to, though the frequent kisses he gives you are new and exciting. You feel like you want to nap but your heart thunders and you place your hand on his chest to feel his. It beats hard and fast and yours thunders louder.

* * *

The first time you taste his tongue, you feel like you've suddenly gone insane.

What started as a little kiss from him to try and wipe away your frown at a lower than expected mark (_92% is still an A, idiot, why are you upset? You still got higher than Ox_) turned into him slanting his mouth over yours and your back being pushed against the lockers behind you.

It's intense but all your kisses are intense (at least to you, you still aren't sure about him) but then you get the brilliant idea to run your tongue against his lips. It's been a month since you started kissing and you wondered why he hadn't once tried to seek out your tongue, though you can guess that he very much wants to, what with the hands that hold your hips or your arms in a grip tight enough to bruise. But then you run your tongue against his lips and he is hesitant to open his mouth to yours.

You worry that he doesn't want you like that, even if other parts of his say otherwise (but a girl is a girl and while his mind and heart may not feel for you, his body will) and so you pull away to look at him.

You stare at him and he stares at you and he tucks a stray ash blonde strand behind your ear. He cups your cheek and gives you a soft look and you open your mouth to say something but words are not needed so you close your mouth again. All you ask can be read in his eyes and soul. He was just waiting for the word from you.

The smile grows slowly but surely and you end up grinning goofily at him, overcome by some weird happiness you can't quite explain other than as _gratefulness_, because your partner understands you so well that he won't do anything unless he gets the go ahead from you first. And you love him. _You love him_. You love him so much it feels like your heart will never beat at rest again and it feels like some new madness has taken over.

It is a strange place to realize the full extent of your love (full and complete and irreversible) even though you already knew you loved him, that was what prompted the very first cheek kiss.

You pull him back to you with a handful of his leather jacket. This time, his mouth is not hesitant and your tongue slides into his mouth. He tastes how you might think victory would, tinged with the shitty lunch food you both had only an hour before. You suspect you don't taste much better but he holds you tight and brushes his tongue against yours with as much passion as one would expect from such a passionate man as your partner (though you may be the only one to see passion such as this from him and that thought makes you wonderfully smug).

It's messy and sloppy and there's drool everywhere. However, that just makes it all the better. It's intimate and the emptiness of the school halls adds to that. You sense someone coming and disengage. Before your soul-mate-come-boyfriend-come-weapon can question why you pulled away, he was enjoying himself, _thank you very much_, you grab his hand and pull him with you.

As nice as Miss Marie is, you have no desire to explain to her why you and your partner are so flushed.

He pulls you suddenly to the right and into a custodial cupboard. He shuts the door after he pulls you in and then reels you back into his embrace. You do not fight him. The insanity he sparks in your blood, that has nothing to do with black blood tainted resonance, feels like flying though your feet never leave the ground (yes they do, when he pushes you against the wall and you wrap your legs around his waist as he grinds against you, things get _very intense, very quickly_).

* * *

The first time you make love, some Friday between missions when the insanity gets too much to bear and the normal solution of a hand down your panties (pale or tanned) doesn't cut it, you don't feel scared like you've heard you should of and you wonder if you're doing something wrong.

Soul calls you a moron and reminds you that you should never be scared of him _ever_ and that if you were scared, it meant that you weren't ready for this yet and that you should stop. You tell him you aren't scared and he grins.

He tries to go slow but it's over quickly. He blushes and flushes and looks like he feels out of place amidst his own bed sheets. You grab his tanned, pianist hand and place it between your legs. He makes you cry out for him and most of the faith in his abilities to love you and make love to you are restored (all is restored an hour later when he leans over you, connected as one and makes you cry for him again in the heat of the insanity you've been exploring together for the past three months).

* * *

Years pass and your relationship changes (the band on your finger strengthened the bond between you and him forged in blood and forced closeness; the little blond boy and even littler white-haired girl only strengthen it further) but the insanity never goes away, never even dims, you can just control it better. You still ache for his touch at all hours but with two toddlers, there is little time for indulgence.

Over the years, you also figured out the mystery of his feelings for this insanity. On your wedding night, drunk off love and expensive champagne, he had confessed to the madness you inspired in him years before you ever uttered the word love to him. He had kissed you soundly and made love to you three times before he murmured just before you dozed off that he doubted it would ever go away, even in the absence of the black blood.

And it hadn't. And it wouldn't.


	4. Loyalty

**A/N: Here is the fic for day four, prompt was Loyalty. Probably my favourite to write, though it is one of if not the shortest (I can't remember if bandages is shorter than this or not).**

**Summary: Black*Star can't understand what was so important that Soul had to miss Game Night. What was he doing that was more important than his god and best bro?**

**Rated T**

* * *

Soul scowled as Black*Star glared at him from across the plastic table of the burger joint booth. The seat was squeaky and the spring was digging into his ass as he shifted.

Black*Star was being unusually quiet. It was unnerving.

The waitress brought their food though neither began to eat. It took another minute of silence before Star finally said what was bugging him.

"You bailed on me."

Soul sighed and slumped back against the booth seating. He ran a hand through his hair. "Dude, look, I'm sorry-"

"Do you not care for the Brotherhood of COD!? Ghosts, Soul, _Ghosts_!" Star stood up and leaned over the table, voice rising. "What was so important that you had to skip out on _Game Night_!?"

"Look, Star, I had something to do-"

"And you couldn't have called?"

As much as Soul felt guilty for skipping out on his friend, the constant interruptions were annoying.

"Dude, let me finish for-"

"What was more important than hanging with me? You know, your _best friend_!" Soul scowled and thought _Actually, _Maka's_ my best friend._ "What, were you having sex or something?"

Soul flushed and glared. That stopped Star in his tracks.

The two teens stared at each other for a moment before Star slowly sat back down. "No way," he hissed. "You had sex _before me_?"

Soul flushed harder. "No, you idiot, I didn't have sex."

The blue-haired boy stared very pointedly at his neck. "Y'know, I thought that _that_ was some bruise from the mission you and pigtails went on earlier this week but now that I think about it, it looks a hell of a lot like a love bite." Then, Star blinked and met Soul's red eyes with something akin to horror. "Wait, _tell me it's not pigtails you're doing_."

The white-haired boy turned an impressive shade of red. "_We're not having sex_," he hissed, refusing to make eye contact.

Star slumped back and stared just above the other boy's head. "Fuck."

Soul stared at his hands. "We really aren't having sex. Just, y'know..."

"Making out and jumping bases?"

Soul groaned and laid his head on the table but answered "yeah" anyway.

"Shit." Star was silent for a few more moments before he said, "I owe Liz fifteen bucks."

That got Soul's attention. He lifted his head from the table and stared at his friend with a deadpan look. "**What?**"

Star shrugged and grinned. "You and pigtails are hot gossip in the Academy. There's been a betting pool on how long it'll take you two to fuck since goddamn Baba Yaba. Tsu's already lost 'cause she thought you'd start fucking after Eibon but I thought you'd take another year to realize Maka's been flirting with your dumb ass _since before Baba Yaba_." He paused to let it sink before he added, "Even Kid's in on it and you know how much of stiff necked prick he is. Though he thought Maka would make a move on graduation after getting tired of waiting on you." He gave the other boy a thumbs up. "But it's good to know you aren't quite as oblivious as we thought you were."

Soul blinked at Star. Then he said, in the calmest voice he could, "When Maka finds out, she's going to kill you all."

"Don't you mean _if_ she finds out?" Star tried his best to give Soul the puppy dog look he had been perfecting recently. "You wouldn't betray your best bro would you? I'll even forgive you for the lack of loyalty shown to Game Night."

The white-haired boy sighed and shook his head. "She'll find out eventually, nobody's _that_ good at keeping their mouths shut about this kind of thing around here."

* * *

When Soul got home an hour later, after finally finishing his burger, promising Star that _yes_, he would keep the betting pool a secret and _yes_, he'd turn up to Game Night next week, he headed straight to Maka's room, ready for some cuddles and kisses. And hopefully a continuation of their activities the night before, _before_ Maka had come to her senses and realized they should probably go to bed.

He pushed open the door and grinned when he saw his meister spread out on her bed, reading as usual.

"Hey," he said softly, catching the blonde's attention. She smiled and he asked, "Can I join you?"

"Sure," she chirped, bookmarking her place and putting the novel on the bedside table.

Once he had settled down next to her, slinging an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him, he pressed a kiss to her lips, humming contentedly when she kissed back.

"Miss me?" she teased against his lips.

He laughed. "I like hanging with you more than hanging with Star." He trailed kisses from her mouth, across her jaw and down her neck. "We get to have _fun_."

She snorted but sighed when he sucked on the skin of her neck. "Is that why you skipped Game Night last night?"

He pulled away and stared at her. "How did you know?"

"Routine, idiot." She rolled her eyes. "And Tsubaki called. Apparently Black*Star was pretty pissed with you."

"Yeah," he sighed. "He was."

Maka started toying with the longer hair that framed his face. "What did you tell him?"

Soul gulped. "Ah, well, I _tried_ to tell him that I was just doing something but he kinda guessed, that, well, we've been fucking around."

She tensed in his arms. "Did you tell him we were having sex!?" she cried.

"No!" he exclaimed, hurriedly grabbing her arm. "I mean, y'know, fooling around. Not actual fucking."

"Oh." She stared at his neck, watching as his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Did-did he freak out?"

"Um, no? He just thought it'd take longer for us to get together."

Maka relaxed and met his eyes again. "Good."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Was he supposed to freak out?"

She shrugged. "Black*Star's like my brother, sort of. He was protective when we were younger, when he wasn't driving me insane. I was worried he was gonna freak out like papa would."

He snorted. "I think Star knows me too well to think he would be able to intimidate me like your dad thinks he can."

"Yeah," she sighed. She leaned forward and kissed him, tangling a hand in his hair.

He moaned softly as her mouth opened to let her tongue slide out to meet his. He pulled her closer with a hand on the small of her back and she hooked a leg of his waist. Fifteen seconds into Make-Out and he was already light headed.

"I love that I'm important enough for you skip out on your friends for," she murmured into his mouth. "But that's a dick thing to do. So don't."

He laughed. "Whatever makes you happy."

He had thought it was a pretty smooth thing to say and would lead to more make-outs and grinding and wonderful tit-grabbing but instead she flicked him on the nose. She thought he deserved it for the smart ass comment.


	5. Wound

**A/N: A note about this chapter. It came about because I misread the prompt. It was supposed to be 'Wounds' but I read it as 'Wound' and in an attempt at avoiding angst I chose to use the other pronunciation of 'wound' that wasn't to do with an injury. But we can pretend the stupidity of her students wounded her pride, yeah? Thank you.**

**Summary: She was just so wound up. Well he was just going to have to help her with that using his super awesome massage skills (and some other stuff he was pretty good at). NSFW**

**Rated M, this is the one where they do the sex, the stupidly fluffy sex.**

* * *

Soul knew that being a teacher was difficult. He could remember being a student (considering it had only been two years ago, that wasn't a mean feat) so he _knew_ students could be absolute shits. This was why he had every sympathy for Maka when she took over light teaching duties while he was doing solo Deathscythe training with one or other of the senior Deathscythes.

Maka had only just rounded the corner of their street and he could already feel the exhaustion and frustration rolling off her soul. And this was _light_ teaching.

He was sitting on the couch, having a day off to chill while the seniors dealt with some diplomatic issue that had arisen. Spirit had decreed that Soul had too little experience to deal with a group of temperamental witches and so had been sent home (not that Soul cared, he just wanted to play video games for a little while). He had offered to swing by the academy to pick her up once the school day ended but the persistent little bookworm had insisted that she could walk it.

Well, considering how tired she seemed, he wished he's just ignored her and picked her up anyway.

As Maka's soul drew nearer Soul sighed, got to his feet, and padded over to the bathroom to run his girlfriend a bath with an obscene amount of bubbles and fancy smelling candles. She liked them for some reason. They always made his nose itch.

The water was near optimum level when the door open and Maka shuffled in.

"I'm home!" she called with false cheerfulness. Soul smiled softly and shook his head. Only Maka would try to convince him she had had a good day even as her soul churned with negative feelings, just so he didn't feel bad.

Stupid woman.

"I'm in here!" he called back, testing the heat of the water before he turned the taps off and shook the water and bubbles from his hand.

He could hear Maka kick off her high heels and then the sounds of her stocking-ed feet as she walked to the bathroom door.

"What are you doing in...here..." She trailed off as she entered the bathroom and saw the bath and candles and Soul's silly grin.

"Ran a bath for you." He took the single step needed to be close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. "Could tell you had a crap day."

Maka deflated in his arms and sagged against his chest. "Yeah," she said. "At least it's Friday."

Soul hummed and started to sway them slightly as Maka tucked her head under his chin, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Get in the bath and after I'll give you a massage."

Maka pulled back and smile gratefully. "Thanks." She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him lightly before she slid around him and started unbuttoning her white work blouse.

As much as Soul would have liked to have stuck around to see her strip, and perhaps even join her for the bath, he knew she wanted some alone time to soak in the silence. 'Sides, there was plenty of time for cuddling later, after all her muscles had been turned to jello by his wonderfully skilled hands (and not in the pervy way. At least, not unless she asked for that).

So he settled for brewing some of the fruity tea Maka liked that would soothe her and once he had given it to her in the bath, he dug out the massage oils they kept under the sink.

After many a year of sore backs and tense shoulders, at some point during their fourth year of being partners, Maka had bought them a massage kit to share. Add that to the whetstone (_ngghhh_) she bought for him early in the partnership (before they knew what that could do) and they had their own sensual spa at home. But there would be no whetstones today, only lavender scented oil, Maka's lovely back and his dexterous hands.

Once all was set in the bedroom, Soul decided to spend a little more time watching TV as he waited for Maka to finish with her bath. When Maka came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped tight around her body and ash blonde hair darkened with water, he grinned as their eyes met.

"Ready?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Let me dry my hair first and put on some panties."

"'s cool."

He meandered after her and walked into their bedroom just in time to see her start to towel dry her hair, wearing a pair of plain, pastel yellow panties. It wasn't the lingerie he knew she had but it was pretty darn cute.

"Here," he said as he walked up to her. He pulled the towel from her hands and pointed at the edge of the bed. "Sit."

She sat and leaned her head forward obligingly. He began to gently dry her hair with the already damp towel. As he did so, he began to talk.

"Were the kids really that badly behaved?"

She grunted. "Not badly behaved. Just...just really stupid?" He snorted and she pouted. "I don't think they're really _stupid_, they know the stuff, they just don't seem to be able to write it out for a test. There's this girl in my class, Marceline. She's really smart, she knows the answers for all the questions but she's consistently getting Ds on her papers. I just don't get it!" She groaned and leaned forward till her head was resting against his abdomen. "Were we ever this stupid?"

He laughed and ruffled her hair with the towel, causing her to squawk. "You weren't, but I sure was. They'll get the hang of it, they just need practice." He padded over to the chair at his desk and hung the towel over the back of it. "Maybe go through some of the questions with them, show them that they know the answer. I dunno, ask Stein how he managed to get me to a B, that'll probably help."

He turned to look his girlfriend and returned her soft smile. She reached a hand out for him and he came back to take it. She linked their fingers together and she looked up at him.

"You're really something else, you know that?" she murmured.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She flushed and pouted. "Now, lie down, no more thinking of dumb kids or whatever."

She rolled her eyes but climbed up the bed and sprawled out on her stomach anyway. "This good enough?"

He hummed and nodded, grabbing the massage oil as he sat on the bed and he poured it into his hands. He rubbed them together for a moment before he placed them on the skin of her back and began to rub. She sighed as he rubbed up to her shoulders and then out. When he ran his hands down her back, digging into the places he knew grew the most tense, she moaned.

He wasn't going to lie, Maka's moans got him hotter than anything. So what if he got a little aroused while giving his mostly naked girlfriend a massage? It wasn't a crime. He had more than enough restraint to simply massage her without being a creep. Lord knows he'd spent _years_ restraining himself from getting too close, lest he scare her off. This was nothing compared to the Bikini Incident of Fourth Year (shortly before the Whetstone Incident in which Maka had pounced him and he had let her have her delightfully wicked way). If he could survive soaked, bikini-clad Maka pressing right against him and moaning right in his ear, he could handle giving her a fucking massage.

"Feeling a little better?" he teased, digging his thumbs gently into the pressure points at the base of her spine.

She could only groan a strange blend of "fuck yes" and "oh god" which came out as a muffled "fuck god."

"You shouldn't get so wound up by these kids you know, 's not healthy," he admonished lightly with a grin.

She mumbled something unintelligible and he laughed and continued.

Soon enough she was a puddle of blissful, non-tense, meister goop. He smiled at her and pressed a light kiss to her spine, right between her shoulder blades.

"Feeling better darling?" he cooed, rubbing her shoulders.

She turned her head slowly and fixed her hooded eyes on him. "Mmhmm."

He grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Good. Want to take a nap?"

She hummed again and turned languidly on her side. "As long you join me in semi-nakedness."

He outright laughed at that but started pulling his shirt off anyway. He kicked his shorts off as well and lay down next to her in his boxers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She slung and arm around his neck and pressed her lips against his happily. He returned the kiss gently until she started pressing her lips more firmly against his. He sighed and titled his head, prodding her closed mouth with his tongue.

She opened her mouth to him and their tongues slid against each other slowly, neither in any rush to move anything along. He moved the hand not presently splayed against the small of her back to her face and gently cupped her cheek. Her hand that was not twining amongst his white locks was gripping his shoulder.

With the arm around her, he pulled her even closer so their whole bodies were flush against each other. She hooked a leg over his hip but did nothing else as they continued to kiss.

Finally, he pulled away and met Maka's hooded green eyes with his own hooded red. "I thought we were supposed to relaxing?" He softly stroked the skin of her back with a thumb and watched as she shivered.

"There are other things besides naps that can relax us," she whispered and she pecked his lips. "Things that involve you and me and no clothes at all." She trailed light kisses across his jaw and down to his neck.

He snorted as she kissed behind his ear, loving the little tingle that shot down his spine straight to the tips of his fingers and toes. "I would _never_ have guessed that was what you wanted. Your intensions are _absolutely impossible_ to determine."

"Alright there Mr Sarcastic," she giggled. "It was cheesy I get it." She nuzzled into his neck and kissed his collar bone lightly. "It's OK, right? That we have sex now?"

He grinned and pulled her back to his mouth for a kiss. "There's nothing I want more."

She sighed and pulled at his shoulder so he could lean over her, already feeling his cock come to life against her thigh. "I love you."

He trailed his tongue down her neck as he settled himself over her before he sucked gently on the skin of her throat. "I love you too."

Her legs wrapped around his hips and he ground against her, moaning softly against her neck. She hummed beside his ear and carded her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other rubbed up and down his back.

"Soul," she murmured and he returned to her lips.

His teeth were sharp against her tongue as she rubbed it against them and he nipped at it slightly, causing her to squeak. They both snickered, pressing their foreheads against each other.

"How about we get naked now?" she whispered and her partner grinned.

He leaned back and sat with his legs tucked under him, unwrapping her legs from his waist. He reached down for her panties and pulled them slowly down her legs which were pointed towards the ceiling. Once they had been pulled off, he tossed them to the side and kneeled, widdling his boxers over his hips with her help. He had to do some awkward moving about that ended up with their positions reversed so that she could pull his boxers off and toss them aside like he had done her panties, which resulted in him becoming slightly flustered but it was alright once they were settled back in their previous positions.

He kissed her for a while, rubbing his erection against her sex. She whined and sighed whenever the head caught against her entrance or her clit and she couldn't help but buck up against the torturously slow friction. Finally Soul reached for his dick and lined himself up with her.

"We still safe with the...?" he breathed, brushing the head against her lips.

When she nodded and hummed, he pressed forward, slowly sinking into her. She tipped her head back, releasing a low, loud, long moan. Once he was fully sheathed in her, they lay for a moment, basking in the feeling of skin on skin. Slowly, he started to move, pace just as slow as before.

He pressed his forehead to hers, their lips brushing against each other as they tried to breathe deeply. Heat started to build up in their blood, pressure growing in their abdomens. She kept moaning, holding his shoulders in a tight grip, her nails digging into his skin.

Her voice rose in pitch and he began to hum his pleasure through closed lips, pace still painfully slow. She whined and cried out when he suddenly stopped.

"Soul, what?" She pressed his sweaty white bangs back to get a better look into his eyes.

His chest heaved against hers. "Turn over," he murmured. "Please?"

She smiled and laughed lightly, relieved there was nothing wrong. She pushed him back, forcing him to pull out as she turned around and rested on her hands and knees. He draped his body over hers and she felt something poke her entrance before he entered again in one smooth movement.

She cried out and he groaned, he could hit deeper in that position. He pressed one of his hands over hers, twining their fingers together while the other wandered to her tit to give it a brief grope before trailing down her rib caged and abdomen, down to press gently against her clit.

She shuddered and moaned out his name, heat flaring in her blood. Her toes curled as he started thrusting again, pulling out almost to the tip, then pressing back in slowly. With his finger between her folds, he pressed against her clit then swirled his finger around it. This teasing continued till she was almost sobbing his name.

"Soul, please!" she begged. "Fuck, please, pleaseohpleaseohplease_ohplease_."

"Yes, my meister," he murmured breathlessly against her ear.

Then he pressed hard against her clit and suddenly she was crying out desperately, squeezing the fingers between hers and she came, shuddering and shaking under him. Her pussy clenched around his dick and he felt the coil in his abdomen snap. He came inside her with a happy groan, pressing his face into the nape of her neck.

He kept slowly moving inside her for a few moments, riding out their orgasms. Once the pulsing had stopped, he pulled out slowly and slid off her back onto the mattress as her elbows gave out and she face-planted into the pillow.

He snickered tiredly and tugged her down beside him with a hand around her waist. She flopped down beside him and her half-closed eyes met his, matching smiles on their faces.

"Now do you wanna nap?" he teased, brushing some ash-blonde locks behind her ear.

She yawned and nodded, snuggling up against his side. "Thank you," she sighed and she closed her eyes.

"Absolutely my pleasure," he whispered in return, pressing a kiss to her head before he closed his eyes as well.


	6. Bandages

**A/N: Sixth prompt, only one more to go! Today's prompt was Bandages.**

**Summary: Their little girl is too adventurous for her own good sometimes.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

The best thing about both Soul and Maka working at the DWMA was that it meant they had the same holidays as their four year old daughter who had just started kindergarten.

Unfortunately, being a teacher meant marking and since Maka was one of the best teachers, she had the most marking. This in turn meant that there were some days that had to be set aside during the holidays when she did nothing but marking in order to spend the most time with her husband and daughter later.

This fine fall day was one such day. Maka was tucked away in the study room of their rather spacious apartment and Soul was in the living room, helping his daughter with her colouring books.

"Daddy," the little ash-blonde girl chirped. "Can we go outside for a bit?"

Soul glanced up from the file on a weapon-meister pair who were getting close to collecting ninety-nine kishin souls he was reading and smiled at his daughter.

"Sure, why not. Pack up your colouring stuff and we'll go to the park."

The four-year old grinned with shark-teeth identical to her father and started putting her felt tips away in rainbow order, she was like her mother in that way, very particular about order.

Once the girl had packed up her things, Soul wrapped the fluffy red scarf Tsubaki had bought for her the other month and helped her slip her jacket on, making sure it was zipped up tight before slipping his own jacket on. He let the tiny girl put her own shoes on, Velcro was easy for little kids, before scooping her up into his arms and making a slight detour on the way out to knock on the open door to the study.

"We're going to the park for a bit," he said, smiling at his wife glanced at the pair of them over her new reading glasses. "We'll be back in an hour."

She nodded. "OK." To her daughter she said, "Have fun sweetie, don't tire your daddy out too much."

"I won't mama," the girl replied with a giggle, wrapping her arms securely around her father's neck.

Said mama laughed and shooed them off with a content smile.

The park was only a block away from their apartment and was one of the reasons they chose that specific place when looking for the place to start a family. It helped that it was also pretty close to the academy.

The park itself was a large green area one would not expect to find in a desert but Soul had seen stranger things. At one end, there was a large soccer pitch and at the other was a children's play park. Soul's little girl was pretty attached to the play park, it was a kid's dream.

He held her tiny hand all the way there, then set her loose to run around to her heart's content. He sat on a bench and watched her, only getting up to help her get into the swing specially for younger children and pushed her for a bit before she demanded, in the same tone her mother used when she was younger that _no daddy, I want to go on the slide now_.

He sat down on the bench again and turned his head in the direction of their apartment, thinking of his lovely wife all shut up to work. He began to wonder if, maybe, once their baby girl was fast asleep, and if they were especially quiet, they might be able to-

An agonized cry ripped him from his thoughts and his head snapped to his daughter, who was sitting on the ground crying.

He bolted over like the protective father he was, pulling his daughter into his arms and stroking her blonde hair back.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong baby?" he shushed, trying to be as calming as he could, though he was not one to be especially calm when it came to his daughter.

"I tripped and hurt my knee!" the girl wailed.

Soul relaxed. "Let's sit on the bench so I can take a look at it." He picked the bawling child up and sat her down on the bench he had vacated earlier and examined the afflicted knee.

The leggings his daughter had been wearing at been torn through and the skin underneath was scraped up a bit but the clothing had taken most of the damage.

"That's not so bad, just a little scrape, you'll be fine kiddo," he said, smiling at the little girl.

He rolled the legging up her leg and pulled the handkerchief he kept for such occasions out of his jacket pocket so he could wipe the scrape clean. He then procured a Hello Kitty band aid from another pocket and proceeded to ceremoniously place it upon the wound. Then he leant down and pressed a daddy's healing kiss to the band aid, then sat back and smiled at his daughter.

"There you go. All better."

"Mama has to kiss it too," the tiny girl sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, ignoring her father's sigh of "told you about that sweetie, you use a tissue for your nose".

Soul sighed and ruffled his daughter's hair. "OK, let's go back home and ask mama for a kiss."

He stood up and waited for his daughter to climb off the bench and grab his hand to walk home but she just looked at him expectantly. He raised a pale eyebrow and the girl simply held her arms up, waiting.

He sighed again and knew that protesting would do no good, his daughter could play him better than her uncle could play a violin. He scooped the girl up and carried her all the way, feeling slightly better because of the way she tucked her head against his neck and held onto his jacket. She was too freaking adorable.

When he opened the door to the apartment, Maka stuck her head out of the study.

"That was quick, normally you have to drag her home..." she trailed off when she got a full view of her daughter's blotchy, tear-stained face. "What happened?"

Soul put the little girl on her feet so he could take her coat, scarf and shoes off. "She tripped and scraped her knee a little." The girl sniffled. "She wants a kiss from mama to make it all better."

Maka looked at him confused but crouched down when her daughter ran towards her, tears already starting again. "Didn't daddy give you a kiss sweetie?"

The tiny girl nodded. "But I need a kiss from daddy _and_ mama to make it count."

Maka smiled and Soul snorted quietly. "Sure thing, lift your leg up so mama can kiss it better."

She did as she was told and Maka bestowed a mama's healing kiss. The older woman looked up at the little girl. "Did that do the trick?"

The girl nodded and smiled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand again and Soul just decided to give up on scolding her.

"Good. Mama's finished working for the day, so why don't you set up a tea-party." The girl's face broke into a smile. "I'll bring in some juice and fruit slices once you're ready, OK?"

"OK mama, thank you!" The little blonde threw herself into her mother's arms, gave her hug, then ran off to her room to set up a tea-party.

Maka stood up and Soul strode over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer so he could kiss her gently.

"That kid is so you," he chuckled. "I mean, she gets so excited for _fruit slices_. Most kids want cookies and milk."

Maka giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Just means less trips to the dentist, better for all involved I think."

He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she replied in the same hushed voice, smirk dancing on her lips. "How about tonight you show me how much you love me."

Soul smirked. "I was just thinking the same thing."


	7. First 'I Love You'

**A/N: Here is the last drabble for SoMa Week, First 'I Love You'. This week has been an absolute blast for me and I have enjoyed taking part so much. Thank you to all those who have read my silly little drabbles and have taken the time to review, you have no idea how much that means to me. Really, thank you. Enjoy high school AU fluff.**

**Summary: Maka truly loves Soul Evans. She just can't find the words to say it. Thank god he takes the initiative.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

It was hard for Maka to pinpoint exactly _when_ she started loving Soul Evans. She knew she had liked him from the beginning, annoying as it was since all guys were jerks if Black*Star and her papa were anything to go on. And Soul himself was a bit of an asshole, but that didn't stop her from enjoying his company. If anything, she liked his sarcasm and dry humour, even though it grated on her nerves when constantly directed at her.

She could acknowledge though that it was at some point between the first two times he said he loved her.

The first time had been meaningless, she knew that, just an expression of his appreciation for their friendship.

They had decided to prank Black*Star by Teepeeing his house (when his adoptive parents were away of course, no one messed with Mira and Sid unless they wanted to die a premature death) and were making their getaway before the guy woke up, both aged fourteen.

Soul had turned to Maka, red eyes gleaming between the black bandana over the bottom half of his face and the black hat that covered his white hair and said, "That was great, I love you for this pigtails."

She had laughed breathlessly at his happiness. "Love you too, sharky."

Though she couldn't see it, she knew he was grinning under that bandana. She ignored any fluttering of her heart, it was just adrenaline from the prank, naturally.

The second time Soul said that he loved her was three years later, Maka was seventeen and Soul had just turned eighteen.

A lot had changed between them over those three years. They had moved on from being just friends, to friends that had that weird sexual tension between them and then to an actual couple. The process had been slow going and frustrating to both whenever things slid to a standstill before that actual dating phase began. But with the start of their senior year in high school, they were pretty happy with each other, if not terrified about the future that lay ahead of them.

By that time, Maka knew she had extremely strong feelings for the white-haired boy. Her heart did not beat faster around him for nothing after all. Even before the tipping point that made them a couple (a screaming match in a school hall after hours that ended in dry romp in a janitor's closet) she knew she liked him far better than she should have.

Her papa certainly didn't like him, though that might have been a reason for her to like the boy even more. Soul was a slacker by nature and that sometimes grated on her over-achiever tendencies but it was easily overlooked once Soul started talking about something he really loved, such as music. An Evans boy in full fangirl mode was a sight to behold and a treasured one at that.

So yes. In short, she loved him. She just didn't know how to say the words. Thankfully, he took the initiative.

It was the second week of senior year, September was still unusually summery and Soul had called Maka at six to inform her that she better take a nap 'cause he was gonna pick her up at eleven for a midnight picnic. She could only laugh, acquiesce and be grateful that he had sprung it on her on a Friday.

After a two hour nap, a few snacks and some homework, Maka got ready for the picnic and waited patiently for the roar of her boyfriend's motorcycle. Soon enough he came and she was out the door before he even had the chance to dismount and ring the doorbell. Thankfully, her father was out somewhere, like usual.

Maka slid onto the bike behind Soul and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You ready?" he asked and when she nodded, off they went.

She always loved riding on the bike. Back before they had hooked up, it had been a chance to get closer to him, she could cuddle him without being weird. The fact that riding itself was such a rush was a bonus. The wind whipping her pigtails all over the place made her heart thump and her stomach do excited leaps.

She pressed her head between his shoulders and grinned.

They drove to one of the more secluded parks in Death City, so that they could have some peace and quiet. When both swung off the bike, Soul opened the saddle bags and started pulling out the food and a blanket for them to sit. He tried to make sure Maka only carried the blanket but she scoffed and carried some of the heavier stuff anyway.

Once they were settled on the grass, they started eating and talking, mostly about school and plans for college they had probably been over a million times before.

"I don't want to be so far away from you," Maka mumbled as she ate some cheese on a cracker.

Soul sighed and pulled her to him with an arm around her waist. "I know, me neither."

Along with the food, Soul had somehow managed to secure a bottle of wine.

"How are you gonna drive if you're drunk?" Maka asked when he pulled the bottle out of the bag.

He shrugged. "I won't have that much."

"That's what you said before," she murmured and eyed his chest where a large scar ran from shoulder to hip, a permanent reminder of the perils of drunk driving.

He tilted her head up with a hand under her chin so green could meet red. "Yeah, but I know better now."

She tried to pull her lips up in a smile but couldn't quite manage it, the incident was still painfully fresh in her memory. In an attempt to stave off memories of his blood, the hospital waiting room and his body in Intensive Care, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

He pressed back, left the bottle to lie on the grass and wrapped his arms securely around her. Soon, she was on her back as he leaned over her, tongues tangling as hands ran up and down each other's bodies.

"Look at us," Soul snorted when he pulled back. "Haven't even had any alcohol."

Maka laughed and pulled his back down for another kiss.

Eventually, before he got too hot, Soul pulled away and flopped onto his back beside her. Together, they stared up at the dark sky.

"You know," Maka began. "If it weren't for the full moon, we'd probably be able to see the stars."

Soul glanced at Maka and smiled. "If it weren't a full moon we wouldn't be able to see half as well."

She tangled her hand with his. "I don't know," she said with a grin. "Your hair is pretty reflective. Anyone could spot you in a pitch black room."

He rolled his eyes but laughed with her anyway.

They fell into silence for a few moments, basking in the presence of each other. Finally, Soul turned on his side so that he could watch her. She glanced at him, smiled and turned on her side as well.

Thus, they watched each other. Many people thought Soul's eyes were some weird example of genetics gone wrong, but Maka thought they were quite beautiful. Similarly, Soul thought he would never see another pair of eyes as gorgeous as Maka's green ones.

"Hey," he whispered, reached out a hand to tuck some blonde hair behind her ear. "Maka."

"Hmm?" she hummed.

He seemed to struggle with the words he wanted to say for a moment, opening his mouth several times without any sound accompanying it. Finally, he took a death breath and said softly, "I love you."

Maka blinked. Then she grinned. She reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers, squeezing gently.

"I love you too."

Soul returned her grin and leaned forward to kiss her again.


End file.
